


Pretty Long Neck

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: Short drabble from a Tumblr prompt using 'neck kisses' for Candace/Jeremy cuz of course. :P





	Pretty Long Neck

Jeremy could tell that his g-word was stressing out again during her morning routine. She was running her hands through her hair and frowning at her vanity. It wasn’t uncommon at all, but it still upset him every time. He wanted to help her. “Candace, are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, everything is fine!” Candace insisted.

Jeremy doubted it, knowing she just didn’t want to feel like a burden, but he didn’t want to push her either. “Okay, if you say so-”

“It’s just that,” Candace started to unravel, “I look so _weird_ sometimes. How do all the other girls manage to nail their hair and makeup and clothes, and I look so…basic?” She tugged at her collar.

“What do you mean? I think you look-”

“Oh, you know what I think it is?” Candace interrupted, too caught up in rambling self hate to listen. She pointed to her neck. “My body is so weird. Like, why is my neck so long? No other normal girl looks like this. I’m such a freak!” She buried her face in her hands.

Jeremy rubbed his girlfriend’s back and moved his way to her neck. “Candace, everything about you is beautiful. I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t think that.” 

“Really?” Candace turned her head slightly towards Jeremy with a wary smile.

“Totally. You don’t have to be like other girls. You’re unique.” He leaned forward and eyed the back of her neck. “Things like your pretty long neck are why I love you so much.”

“You don’t think I look like a giraffe?” Candace asked, flustered.

“Nah. There’s just more space to do things like this.” Jeremy kissed the back of her neck, and all of Candace’s insecurities temporarily melted away.


End file.
